


Sometimes you get me

by ungoodpirate



Series: Belated Pynch Week 2017 [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Day 1, M/M, Pynch Week 2017, Ronan typical language, domestic clothes shopping, pynch - Freeform, pynchweek, soft boyfriends, something old something new something borrowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungoodpirate/pseuds/ungoodpirate
Summary: Ronan and Adam, side-by-side amongst a maze of clothing racks, were a demonstration of two different types of shabby. Ronan, with his artfully shredded skinny jeans plastered on his long legs that probably cost more than Adam’s monthly rent and a t-shirt that Chainsaw had clawed holes in shoulder looked like a model straight off a photo shoot. Adam with his meticulously kept thrift store buys -- faded jeans a decade outside of trends and a short-sleeved button down with frayed hem that he trimmed this morning but had already managed to fray some more -- looked like he had brought his clothes exactly from where he had bought them. It was grossly unfair.The unfairness was softened by how much Adam appreciated looking at Ronan looking like that.-AKA Adam decides to go clothes shopping.





	Sometimes you get me

**Author's Note:**

> I was away for the week of pynchweek. I wanted to participate but couldn't. Now I'm belatedly participating.

“This is ridiculous. These jeans are like thirty dollars.” 

 

“That’s not actually that expensive, Parrish.”

 

“I don’t need your commentary, Lynch.”

 

Ronan scoffed. “This was your idea.” 

 

Currently, the dual boys stood in the middle of men’s clothing section of a department store. Adam, with his wallet slightly fattened with bills after a generous scholarship-financial aid arrangement from Yale including a stipend for books left him with more expendable savings than he had anticipated, had decided to engage in an activity that was completely rare for him: buy some brand new clothes. No thrift store of used clothes. No discount outlet with flawed items and a weird assortment of overstocked sizes. New clothes, no factory flaws, selected from all the in-season options available. 

 

“It might be nice to show up to college with a new wardrobe,” he had confided to Ronan late last night. It was when it was already dark outside, and the lights had been turned off, and Adam was ironically braver to admit things out loud because it wasn’t so easy to be scrutinized in the dark. 

 

Without saying anything else, he thought Ronan interrupted accurately anyway. It might be nice to go to college with a fresh start, with no outward signs he was poor or grew up in a trailer park. 

 

“Road trip,” Ronan muttered in response, and that was all that was needed for the plan to be set, for the next day to be dominated with them driving an hour out to the nearest mall. 

 

But now, Adam proved to be out of his depths when it came to shopping without double counting down to the penny to keep in budget. Ronan, of course, was not a reliable help because he never had to worry about spending too much money in his entire life. 

 

Ronan and Adam, side-by-side amongst a maze of clothing racks, were a demonstration of two different types of shabby. Ronan, with his artfully shredded skinny jeans plastered on his long legs that probably cost more than Adam’s monthly rent and a t-shirt that Chainsaw had clawed holes in shoulder looked like a model straight off a photo shoot. Adam with his meticulously kept thrift store buys -- faded jeans a decade outside of trends and a short-sleeved button down with frayed hem that he trimmed this morning but had already managed to fray some more -- looked like he had brought his clothes exactly from where he had bought them. It was grossly unfair. 

 

The unfairness was softened by how much Adam appreciated looking at Ronan looking like that. 

 

“A new pair of jeans will last forever,” Ronan said as Adam worried the price tag between his fingers. “Especially now that you're going to be a soft fucker, sitting around all day in your ivy tower.”

 

“I’m going to get a job too,” Adam said. 

 

Ronan bumped his shoulder against Adam’s. “Of course you are. You don’t know how to relax. Try to take a nap at least once every 48 hours, would you.”

 

“I thought now that we were boyfriends you’d be nicer to me, but I was wrong.” 

 

Ronan grinned. That was what hearing the word ‘boyfriends’ did to him.

 

Adam unhooked the hanger from the rack and tossed the jeans over his arm. “Fine. I’ll try them on. Where’s the changing room?”  

 

“Wait,” Ronan said, startled by Adam’s sudden decision. “Take something else. Here.” 

 

From a nearby rack Ronan snatched a pair of black jeans he’d been eyeing up, which was really so typical of him. He shoved them into Adam’s hands. “Is that your size?” 

 

Adam eyed the tag and replied dryly, “Yup, forty waist. Definitely my size.”

 

“Well… got to think of the freshman fifteen,” Ronan said. 

 

Adam bumped his shoulder into Ronan’s, harder. 

 

Ronan went back to the rack of black jeans and started flipping through them. “Seriously, your ass will look so good in these.” 

 

“I’m not buying new jeans to make my ass look good.” 

 

“You should.” 

 

“It seems like a factor that’s mostly for your benefit.”

 

“Damn right.” 

 

Adam scoffed, but accepted the properly-sized black jeans once Ronan had found them. 

 

“We should get you some tight shirts too,” Ronan said as they went in search of the changing room. 

 

“I should’ve never of brought you.”

 

#

 

Later, (after picking a pair of jeans Adam wanted and the jeans Ronan wanted for Adam for Adam’s ass, and a new pair of sneakers, a pack of tube socks, two button downs, and a spare tie) when they were standing at the cashier’s desk and Adam held his breath as he watched the total rise, Ronan whispered in his ear, “I’ll hold your hand if it’s too painful.” Adam let out his held breath like a piece of almost laughter.  

 

Later, in the BMW, in the parking lot, Adam said, “Thank you” and then “I know it’s stupid, but this was a big deal for me.”

 

Ronan said, “It’s not stupid.” 

 

Later, after an hour drive back home, Adam put on the black pair of jeans and asked, “How does my ass look?”

 

Ronan smirked, and replied, “Better without your shirt on.”

 

Adam balled up his shirt and threw it at Ronan’s face, where it collided. The satisfaction of a hit landed was softened by the fact that Ronan had just gotten exactly what he wanted. 


End file.
